Just Another Day
by Moose Biscus
Summary: Kagome recieves a mysterious note from a '...' telling her to meet them... Alone. Of course InuYasha and the others don't want to stand for it. What does this person want from Kagome? And who is that other mysterious person?
1. Where it all started

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I wish I did... But I don't.

**Just Another Day  
Chapter 1 -- Mysterious Note**

**_SLAP!_**  


Kagome laughed as she watched Sango hit Miroku for groping her again. "Will   
you never learn Miroku??" Kagome laughed. She had a slightly high pitched laugh that soon had everyone laughing, and her lieing on the floors.

InuYasha shook his head. She had always had a laugh that  
made her collapse at the littlest thing for as long as he could remember.  
Which was since she was six. Kagome, Miroku and himself had lived next door  
to each other all their lives but InuYasha never met her until she was   
six...

**:flashback:**

_"Hey Miroku! Bet you can't catch me!" A hysterical little Kagome shouted.  
_

_"I can and I will!!"  
_

_A mini InuYasha watched the two of them out the window paying and running   
around in Kagome's backyard. They looked like they were having fun... "I  
wish I could play with them.. but Mommy says I can't... She says they would  
make fun of me for the way I look.."  
_

_"InuYasha! I am going to the store! Sesshoumaru will be watching you!"   
InuYasha heard his mother shout. He also then head a groan from Sesshoumaru  
who would rather be playing video games then watch his little half-demon  
brother.  
_

_'Mommy is going and Sesshoumaru will be too busy playing video games to pay  
any attention to me. Perfect time to sneak out and play!' InuYasha thought  
to himself....  
_

**HEY INUYASHA ANYONE HOME IN THERE!!!**

**:end flashback:**

"Huh what is going on!? What are you doing yelling in my ear like that   
Kagome?! They are sensitive ya know!"

"Well sorry but you were off in daydream land and lunch is over! It is time  
for History!"

"Yea I am going I am going! I am going!"

It was Miroku's turn to laugh now. Those two were always fighting. They were  
all about to leave for history when the loudspeaker went off, "Kagome   
Higurashi, come to the office NOW!"

Kagome shuddered. She hated going to the office. Even though she was never   
in trouble, the principal's office still gave her the creeps.

"Kagome would you like me to walk you down to the office?" Miroku asked   
sneakily. "You aren't going with her alone!" InuYasha commented back. "Yea  
who knows what you will try!" came from Sango this time. Kagome sighed. "You  
can all come how about that?" and sets off down the hall. "Hmmm I wonder   
what the principal needs to see me for... Ah well looks like I am about to  
find out because here we are." Kagome looked at the door nervously. "I guess  
I will go in by myself."

She opened the wooden door to the principal's office and slowly walked in,  
careful to shut the door behind her. "M-Mr. Soyato... You wanted to see   
me...?"

"Yes Miss Higurashi, Someone left this note here for you." He handed her a index card. The note read 'Meet me after school under the Oak tree. From-- ...' She nodded her head still wondering who '...' was and   
bidded Mr. Soyato a good day. She left the office and went to class. Hoping  
that her history teacher wouldn't mind her lateness. She was in her third  
year of high school, same as Sango, Miroku and InuYasha, and in all that  
time, Mrs. Hiyata never liked her much for some reason...

She reached the classroom and opened the door.

"Miss Higurashi, I hope you have a reason for being late!" Mrs. Hiyata   
half-shouted at her.

"Uh... I was at the Mr. S-Soyato's office."

"I am sure you were," She said in a tone that just screamed disbelief. "Now   
go take a seat Miss Higurashi"

She sighed and walked over to the seat that her friends saved her. Ignoring  
the pleading look Hojo gave her while pointing franticly to the seat next to  
him. She would rather sit with her friends in the back. She had to show them  
the odd note after all.

She took her seat next to InuYasha. They had sat in  
a certain order since they started high school. Kagome sat by the wall;  
InuYasha sat next to her, Miroku next to him, and Sango next to Miroku.  
Sango would never tell anyone but Kagome, but she enjoyed sitting next to   
Miroku. She had a crush Miroku since she moved into town with her step mom  
and was enrolled into the same elementary school. Everyone had a feeling  
that Miroku felt the same way. But he never said. He liked to grope the  
other girls too much, no matter how much he was slapped.

She poked InuYasha and gave him the note whispering for him to give it to  
the others after he was done. He nodded and did what he was told. He gave   
Kagome a worried look after reading the note and passing it on. But she was  
writing down something Mrs. Hiyata had said and wasn't paying attention to  
him. 'I will talk to her after class' he thought.

**::later::**

They all left class feeling very sleepy. Then again Mrs. Hiyata's classes  
always had that effect on most people. Although, not a mystery to most, they   
did not have that effect on Hojo.

Just then previously mentioned  
non-effected Hojo made another attempt to ask Kagome out but before he even  
said 'Hi', InuYasha dragged her off.

He dragged her down the hallway to  
where Sango and Miroku were waiting. Sango was the first to speak. "Kagome I  
don't think you should go."

InuYasha then cut her off, "Yea. Especially not  
alone. We don't even know who this '...' is. It's isn't even a name!"

"But InuYasha I have to go!"

"No way!"

"But what if it is important!"

"Nope."

"But.."

"NO!"

Miroku chose now to add his part, "How about we all go with Kagome? There is   
nothing on the note saying that we can't go."

Sango agreed, "Yes it sounds like a perfect plan." InuYasha finally gave in  
after a little more arguing,

"Fine! We will all go."

---------------------------------------

So how was that for a first chapter of my first fanfiction? No really I need to know. oo Please review please!!! I am desperate for reviews ;) I can't update without them after all. I need to know what you want to hear. And who do you think '...' is? You can post who you think it should be. I am still uncertain who I should make it. / Well review and I will post up another chapter.... right after I write one. And thanks to my friend for spell checking this all. though there may still be mistakes but she got the most of them off. My computer dosen't have spell check if you can't guess....

--**Rosey **


	2. Happenings of the Strange

**Just Another Day  
Chapter 2 - Happenings of the Strange**

The final bell had just gone off and Kagome and the others were heading out  
to the oak tree. The area around the oak tree was a little warmer then every  
where else and although they all noticed, no one said anything. And there  
they sat in wait. After about ten minutes InuYasha gave a slight growl.

"Where is this stupid person!?"

Kagome sighed. "InuYasha.... BE PATIENT FOR ONCE!" InuYasha jumped.

"Owww.... My ear! MUST YOU ALWAYS YELL IN MY EAR!!!"

"IF YOU STOP COMPLAINING MAYBE I WILL STOP!"

"OWWWW!"

At this moment Hojo, who had stayed after school in the study hall, saw  
Kagome and the others by the tree. 'Hmm... Should I try to ask her out   
again? I didn't get a chance too earlier... I think I will' and with that he  
walked over to her.

"Hey Kagome.... Would you like...."

At that moment Miroku, Who had been looking up into the branches of the  
tree, saw the leaves rustle and then a note drift slowly down. He   
interrupted Hojo knowing this was more important. Kagome would never go out  
with Hojo and he knew it. "Kagome, Look another note!" He grabbed it and  
handed it to her. Kagome turned away from Hojo and read the note aloud to  
her friends.

"I can't tell you what I must tell you when you are with your  
friends. I must meet you at another time when you are not with your friends.  
I will alert you when I am ready. To Miroku, InuYasha, and Sango-- Have no  
fear. I promise I have no intention of harming your friend. I only want to  
talk to her. From--..."

Sango and Miroku sighed while InuYasha started complaining. "WHY CAN'T WE BE   
HERE? I DO NOT CARE WHO THIS '...' IS WE WANNA BE HERE WE WILL!" Sango  
decided to try and calm him down while Kagome was re-reading the note.

"InuYasha calm down! There is nothing we can do but do what this person   
said."

"I don't care what this person said! I am not leaving her alone by herself   
with this person!"

"But there is no way. '...' will just keep postponing talking to her! They   
promised they would not harm her."

"I don...." **-CLUNK! -**

Miroku hit InuYasha over the head with his history book. "Stop it InuYasha.   
There is nothing we can do but let her go. I do not want this to go on  
forever!" Kagome finally looked up from the note. "So... I guess there is  
nothing I can do but go... Alone.." Kagome gulped. She was never really the  
brave type although she had her moments when she could be quite brave.  
Though those didn't happen that often. "Ah well nothing to do about it. Time   
to go home I guess. You guys want to come over and watch a movie?"

Hojo sighed. 'They have forgotten I am even here. I guess I better go.' He left   
hearing the others agreeing and everyone heading over to Kagome's house. 'Am  
I cursed to have no one notice me or what?'

**::Back to the others::**

They had just reached Kagome's house and Kagome headed to make some popcorn  
and pizza rolls for everyone while she let the others argue over what movie  
to watch. 'Hopefully Miroku won't choose' she thought, remembering the last  
time he chose.

She walked in the living room with the food in tote and saw that they had  
chosen Dumb and Dumberer. (Lets just say it was released in Japan ok?) She   
smiled; it was her favorite comedy movie. She opened the window because it  
was becoming warm again. 'Just like before when we were at the oak tree....'  
she thought. She shrugged the though off and sat down with her friends. They  
soon started laughing at Harry and Lloyd playing tag, and then that was when  
it happened. A note flew in threw the open window and landed softly on her  
lap. Everyone one grew quiet, ignoring the movie as she read the note out.

"Time is growing thin. I must talk to you soon before it is too late.   
Tomorrow in the park by the cherry blossom trees. Bring no one. From--.."

Kagome gulped after she finished reading. "Well I guess this is it huh?...   
Tomorrow after school. I wonder who this person is... and what they want."  
InuYasha and Miroku just gave her concerned looks and Sango patted her arm.

"It will be ok..." She said and added to herself, 'I hope....'

Miroku broke the silence and spoke up. "I guess we better go. We have a lot  
of homework after all and Mrs. Hiyata will murder us if we don't do her   
assignment. She hates us so much." The others laughed and agreed. "Well I  
will see you guys tomorrow I guess!" she said as she bid her friends goodbye  
and let them out.

She sighed and turned off the t.v. "This homework is going  
to take forever. Stupid history paper." She said to no one in particular.  
She started writing when she heard her stomach growl. 'Hmm... That's right I  
didn't eat dinner. I wonder where Mom and Sota are. I never heard them come  
home...'

**::Switch to Kagome's mom and Sota::**

"Sota we have to go soon. I am sure Kagome is hungry." Kagome's mom (Anyone   
know what her name is? Please tell me if you do.) told Sota who was sitting  
by the hospital bed. "I guess so." his friend was in the hospital and they  
were visiting him. He bid his friend's mom goodbye and his friend even  
though he was comatose and left with his mom.

**::Back to Kagome::  
**

"Ok now I am worried. I wonder where they can be. I hope something didn't   
happen to them." She said aloud. Then the door opened and there the missing  
ones were.

"Hi Kagome, I hope you weren't worried. We were visiting Sota's  
friends in the hospital." Kagome mom said as she locked the door.  
Kagome hugged her mom and said, "You bet I was worried. You should have told  
me that you weren't coming home. I worried something had happened to you!"

"I am sorry Kagome. I didn't know until today. He was just submitted to the   
hospital today. Would you like to have some pasta with Alfredo sauce to make  
up for it? I would make Oden since it is your favorite but we just ate it  
last night so how about your second favorite?"

Kagome laughed at that, "Ok that sounds good"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so how was the second chapter? Thanks to my friend for the setting of  
receiving the second note and proofreading all this for my little mistakes.  
Aw I wish I could have that pasta tonight like Kagome in this story.....   
Whatever. I want to thank my first two reviewers for making me smile a huge  
smile and causing me to actually write a second chapter. I would have put it  
off without you. And with that I leave you with a good bye for now and a  
please review!

**-- Rosey**


	3. Huh?

**Just Another Day  
Ch. 3 -- "Huh?"**

Kagome was wandering through her school day lost in thought. She was  
thinking about what '...' could possibly want from her. 'I hope everything   
will be alright.' she thought to herself as she headed to her Math class.  
She took her seat next to InuYasha and resumed her day dreaming when...

"Kagome, what's the answer to number eight?" Kagome didn't even hear her   
teacher, Mr. Hippo (XD), she was so worried about what would happen later  
that afternoon.

"Kagome, are you paying attention?"

"KAGOME!!!"

At this InuYasha nudged her to bring her back from her own thoughts.

"Huh? What? Oh... S-Sorry Mr. Hippo..."

"It's alright, now what is the answer to number eight?"

"Um..."

At this InuYasha shook his head holding back a laugh and slid his paper over  
slightly so Kagome could read his answer. Kagome nodded slightly so that Mr.   
Hippo wouldn't see and read out his answer.

"10.42..."

Before she could finish reading out the answer, the bell signaling that it  
was time to change classes rang odd. Mr. Hippo sighed rather loudly.

"Well I guess we will finish checking tomorrow. You may all go now....   
Except for you Kagome. I would like to speak to you for a moment."

Kagome gulped, "Oh boy not again" she muttered as she stood up. As he was   
walking out, Miroku leaned over to her and whispered, "We will be waiting  
outside the classroom for you." She nodded and made her was over to Mr. Hippo.

"M-Mr. Hippo?... You wanted to see.... m-me?"

"Yes Kagome. What was wrong with you today? You always pay attention in   
class. Is something wrong?"

"N-No nothing. I was just thinking and I guess I just.... Kinda.." Mr. Hippo  
stopped her there.

"I understand. Would you like to visit the guidance counselor? She can help  
you sort out these thoughts." He patted her arm in an understanding way.

"Huh what? Wait no! Not those kind of thoughts! Just thoughts."

"Uh well if you are sure then I guess you may go then." He opened the door   
to let her out and an eavesdropping InuYasha and Miroku toppled in. They  
were leaning at the door trying to hear what Mr. Hippo and Kagome were  
talking about when he opened the door. Sango stood there with her arm  
crossed and shook he head. They were really immature at times.

"Mr. InuYasha. Mr. Miroku. You weren't trying to listen in now were you?"   
Mr. Hippo asked looking down at the two entangled on the ground. They stood  
up and shook their heads. "No sir. We were just..." InuYasha started. And  
Miroku finished for him. "Trying to get my money. I dropped it and we can't  
find it." Mr. Hippo nodded. "I see. Well I hope you find it." and with that  
he closed the door. Kagome burst out laughing then. Not only did she know  
exactly what the two were doing at the door but also Mr. Hippo was just so  
gullible sometimes. Sango soon started laughing along with her and InuYasha  
and Miroku took a bow and then joined in with the laughing. They were having  
a good time laughing and joking and Kagome had forgotten all her worry about   
later that day when they realized they were late for class. They all started  
to run as fast as they could to get to PE although Kagome really didn't want  
to go. She hated PE more than anything.

When they got there they all tumbled through the door wanting to get in at  
the same time and ended up in a heap on the floor.

"Wow! Get off of me!"

"Ahhh watch the ear Sango!"

"Stop groping me Miroku!" **-Slap! -**

"Sorry, Sorry! I mean it! Didn't see you there." -sheepish grin-

At this their Gym teacher Mrs. Sonya walked over to them. "Kagome! InuYasha!   
Miroku! Sango! Just what do you think you are doing?? You are disturbing the  
game and more importantly you are late!! I would like to speak to you all  
after class." They nodded and replied in unison "Yes Mrs. Sonya." and got up  
all rubbing something that was sore from being hit or squashed.

"Good now go join your teams. We are playing dodgeball." They all went to   
join their teams. InuYasha and Kagome were on one team, and Miroku and Sango  
were on the other. As Kagome ducked away from a ball thrown by her rival  
Kikyo, she said to InuYasha, "Why must this keep happening to me. This is  
the second time I have gotten in trouble today. As if I do not have enough  
going on today as it is!" InuYasha shrugged. "Hey not my fault." Kagome  
nodded watching InuYasha catch a ball and hurl it at Koga. "I know. It is  
just that it is so frustrating what with note business, getting in trouble,  
and all the homework that we are getting! What is with Mrs. Hiyata anyway?  
She has given so much homework lately that it is crazy! We have like no time  
for anything else!"

"I don't know but obviously something. Hey maybe it is her writing the notes   
and she wants to take you hostage or something. He growled at this point. If  
it is I swear I will tear her apart."

Kagome giggled. InuYasha was always so protective of her since they became   
friends. She was starting to wonder if Sango was right when she suggested  
that InuYasha like her. He was always especially nice and protective of  
her..... She was then woken out of her thoughts when** -BONG! - **She was hit in  
the head with the dodgeball. "Owwwww... Who threw that one! That really   
hurt!" When she looked up InuYasha was looking down at her and asking her  
repeatedly if she was all right. She nodded at him and stood up and shouted.  
"Ok who threw that one it really hurt!!"

She looked around at the other tam and saw Mrs. Hiyata's son, Jofen,  
laughing hysterically. She got extremely angry at this and shouted again...

"JOFEN DID YOU THROW THAT BALL AT ME???"

Jofen nodded still laughing and said, "You should have seen your face when I   
threw that at you, it was classic!" Kagome glared at him and noticed that  
InuYasha had stepped to be beside her. She was a bit but not entirely  
shocked at the look on his face. He looked... well let's just say that if  
looks could kill.... Jofen would be dead on the spot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It turns out that I didn't reveal '...' in this chapter. ;) I was going to  
but I decided not to. So who do you people think it is? I bet you will never  
ever guess but go ahead and try if you wish. Please review! I will try and  
get another chapter up tomorrow. But the last chapter came up slow so who  
knows how long this one will take. And if you read the story please review  
and tell me what you think I'm begging you! Please! Ok so that is all for  
now and I will try and post up another chapter tomorrow maybe. So now before  
I repeat myself any more.... I shall go study for my midterms while watching  
the episode of InuYasha that I recorded from last night;) Bye-Bye  
**--Rosey**


	4. Chapter 3 Claire's Version

Just Another Day

Chapter 3-- Claire's Version

Kagome wandered through the school and found a note! :o Oh my! "What could that be?" she giggled watching the hot guys kiss. A NOTE! -gasp- Let's read it! So kagome read it and was shocked to find directions on it! "Holy Fuck!" "I think this leads to a treasure!" (: So Kagome found the cat guy and took off. They found a big monster and were trapped. "Don't worry kagome, my love, I'll use my furry sword to save you!" So just like a prince from medieval (Sp?) europe, he saved Kagome and then they kissed! So they forgot about the treasure because their love was the only treasure they needed. (Aww puke, cuteness moment)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmk so that was Claire's version of it. I didn't put any of it so don't come tackling me about it. but you may comment if you wish and I shall tell her. And Claire by the way is the person who does the spell checking on all the chapters so I put this up because.... well she probally would kill me and not spell check for me if I didn't. And please noted that she never watched the show or read the books. And according to her... InuYasha is Cat Guy.... Oh and if the title and the "Kagome wandered through the" part sound familiar that is because I wrote that part. You see I wrote the chapter during school and she stole it the first time I wrote it and added her part so i had to rewrite it x Well next time the chapter will be by me so I hope you do not mind this.

--Rosey


	5. Half Breed

**Author's Note!-- **Thank you to another reviewer :) You made me smile. Oh and  
sorry for the wait on this chapter!

**Just Another Day  
Chapter 4 -- Half Breed  
**

InuYasha stood there glaring at Jofen.

"I don't know what you have against Kagome, but whatever it is you better   
drop it. And fast"

Jofen smirked at that comment and answered him back.

"Oh yea? Well what will you do about it half boy? Huh? What will you do?"

With that he chucked the ball at Kagome again but this time she managed to  
dodge it.

After dodging she looked up at Jofen. He had a triumphant grin on his face.

She was a bit puzzled until she looked at InuYasha. In his never fading  
glare, there was a bit of a hurt look and after a minute of thinking she   
figured out why.......

**::Flashback::  
**

_A young Kagome and InuYasha were playing on Kagome's sidewalk, throwing snow   
at each other. They were laughing had having a really good time when a bunch  
of much older kids walked up. They threw a very large snowball at InuYasha  
and began taunting him.  
_

_"Hey you Hanyou! Why are you playing with this little girl huh?"  
_

_"Yea you half-boy! Go play with your own kind"  
_

_"Half-demon!"  
_

_InuYasha covered his ears to the shouts and started cowering behind a pile  
of snow. "Stop it! Leave me alone!"  
_

_At this point Kagome's mother had looked out the window and noticed what was  
going on. She ran out side and gently pulled the two inside. She comforted   
InuYasha who was now starting to whimper. "It's alright InuYasha. It's  
alright...... You may spend the night here if you would like." She said  
looking out the window again, seeing the kids that were taunting him still  
standing in front of the house laughing hysterically._

**::End Flashback::**

Kagome felt a little sad remembering that. 'That must hurt InuYasha so  
much....' she though to herself. She had just opened up her mouth to speak  
up when the bell rang off.

Jofen huffed and replied. "You are lucky you little half-boy. If only class   
hadn't ended so soon..."

Mrs. Sonya sighed. "InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, I am putting off   
talking to you today. But you...." She at this point had grabbed Jofen's  
ear; "I can NOT put off talking to." At that she dragged Jofen by his ear  
across the gym and everyone but Jofen's cronies laughed hysterically and  
that is how everyone left the gym.

**::Lunch Time::**

They were sitting in their usual seats at their usual table and munching on   
their pizzas when Sango brought up the subject of the mysterious '...'

"So Kagome are you ready to met '...'"

"Not especially. I wish I could just pretend to have forgotten about out   
meeting, but not only will that person probably not let me forget, but what  
if it is important?"

InuYasha 'Fehed' at this. "What could be so important that they can't  
discuss it with us?"

"Plenty of things could be!"

"Oh yea? Like what? An attempt to capture you? I am telling you it is either   
that Mrs. Hiyata or her scheming son Jofen." InuYasha growled at the thought  
of him and Kagome didn't blame him.

"InuYasha I understand how you feel about Jofen for calling you what he did,  
but somehow I have a feeling it isn't either of them. Is it just me or has  
any one else noticed that it always gets warmer JUST before I receive a  
note?"

Sango nodded, "Yea I noticed that too, but I just shrugged it off figuring  
it is nothing..."

InuYasha 'Fehed again and went back to his not-exactly appetizing pasta.

"What possessed these people to make Pasta like this? It is like rubber!!"   
Kagome giggled at that. She could tell that InuYasha was ready to drop the  
subject for now. Kagome then looked down at he also rubbery pasta and agreed  
with them, "Do they honestly expect us to eat this stuff? I am wondering if  
it is safe to eat or not...." They all laughed at that.

Miroku then apparently decided to interrupt the laughter by groping Sango  
right then. -SLAP!- Sango was fuming then. "Ugh You ALWAYS do that you   
pervert!" Miroku smiled and rubbed the sore spot on his face where Sango hit  
him. "Heh heh I can not help myself around you Sango. Before Sango could  
respond to him the end of period bell rang off and they dumped their barely  
touched, rubbery pasta with a feeling of somewhat relief and headed to their  
next class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmk I am really sorry it is really short (It is only two word pad pages)  
and that I didn't reveal '...'. I would have added more but I had to finish   
it today after I had to help out with the little kids at after school xX  
talk about big headache. Ok so thank you to my readers and reviewers! Please  
review and I will try to add another chapter soon.

**--Rosey**


	6. Meeting The Writer

**Just Another Day**

**Chapter 5 -- Meeting the writer! (Just what you have been waiting for huh?)**

It was finally the end of the day. For Kagome, The day had seemed to go on forever, not like she minded though. She was walking home with InuYasha and Miroku since Sango took the bus, when she realised, she didn't know what time she had to meet this '...'! "Miroku, InuYasha! I just realised I have absoultly no idea what time I am supposed to meet this person!" InuYasha just stared at her while Miroku suggested, "Would you like to wait with us Kagome? Maybe the person will send word through notes again telling you what time to come."

InuYasha nodded. "That is what we will do then. If this person truely wants to see you they will send a note saying when to come." He nodded with that knowing he was right, and even if he wasen't that is what he would believe.

Kagome agreed smiling and returning to staring at the ground with the comfort that her friends would be with her as long as they could. Before she know it she was at her house. "Maybe we should sit on the stairs and wait. Not like I can get into the house anyway. I forgot my keys inside and my mom is at the hospital with Souta again.

Miroku and InuYasha nodded and they all sat down on the stairs. InuYasha instinctively started complaining about Mrs. Hiyata and all the home work she assigns. Both Miroku and Kagome nodded in agreement with every comment he made about her because well, it was all true. Suddenly half way through a complaint, it started to become increasingly warm around the stairs. Kagome noticed this first and told the others.

"Hey guys do you notice it is getting warmer around here again?"

Miroku nodded, "I do. Another note must be on its way..." At that moment the next note drifted down and landed softly in front of Kagome. InuYasha looked up from where it came from and said, "Just where are these notes comming from any way? There is no one around...." He said sniffing the air for a moment. Kagome gulped and slowly unfolded the note. This time it said:

"So you are unsure of what time to come. Please come at 5:00 pm. I shall not be ready until then. Make sure you come. From-- ..."

InuYasha stated after she finish reading it, "5:00 huh? Well it is 3:30 now so you have some time it seems."

Miroku nodded. "Well since we have some time, what shall we we do now?" At that point everyone's stomachs growled. Kagome laughed and stated, "Well looks like that's decided. How about we all go to Burger King and grab something to eat? It is pretty close so we can walk there." Miroku and InuYasha nodded in agreement and so they headed out.

When they got there, they ordered their food to go, paid the lady at the counter and sat by the curb outside. they never sat inside when they bought food from somewhere. They perfered to sit on the curb and bother the people going by. Today was no exception. After they had eaten their food, InuYasha and Miroku had taken to finding ways to bother every person that went by while Kagome laughed. Eventually they got yelled at though for harassing customers and had to leave.

On the way back to Kagome's stairs, Miroku took the role of making fun of the worker who had forced them to leave. He assumed a stupid sounding voice and quoted in the voice, "You kids are harassing the customers. You have to leave!" InuYasha Assumed a voice sounding similar to Miroku's stupid sounding voice and added for their own enjoyment, "Yea because I am too stupid to realize that half of those people weren't even customers." They were all laughing non-stop until they had reached Kagome's house.

This time Kagome's mom was home so they rang the bell and her mom let them in. As soon as they walked in the house, Miroku and InuYasha plopped themselves down on her couch and switched on the TV. Kagome shook her head at that and thought to herself, 'Sometimes I think that they make themselves a little TOO much at home....' Kagome joined them on the couch and put back on the movie they were watching last time since they didn't finish it.

Within minutes they were laughing and drinking the soda that Kagome's mom had just brought them. After a little bit Kagome's mom yelled to them from the door, "I am going out and I won't be home until about 7:00. You may all stay here if you want."

"Ok mom!"

"Yep"

"Thank you Mrs. Higurashi."

With that Kagome's mom left and they were left in the house by themselves. After the movie ended Kagome sighed. "Only an half an hour left until I have to go.... I hope nothing bad happens.." InuYasha said to her, "Don't worry Kagome. Nothing will happen to you, and if anything does we will help you. I promise." Kagome looked over at him, "You will?" Miroku resoponded to her in a 'I-can't-believe-you-would-ever-doubt-us' tone, "Of course we will! Do you think we wouldn't?" Kagome smiled a huge smile and said, "Good, I'm glad."

**::Jump forward to 5:00pm.:: **

Kagome was waiting under the only cherry blossom tree in the park. She was glad that Miroku and InuYasha had walked her down to the park and heped her find tree, but now she was a little nervous..., and cold. 'Why did this '...' have to choose 5:00pm? It get so cold in the evening.., And why isn't this person here yet? They are late!' Just then the area around the tree grew warmer and it seemed as though a beam of light shone down on just the tree she was sitting under. She looked up to try and see where the light was comming from and was shocked at what she saw. Up in the branches of the tree hundreds of cherry blossom's started growing and then blooming. She said out loud, although there was no one to listen to her in the empty park, "Ok now I KNOW that isn't normal. Expecailly for this time of year. Wait what am I saying. This is NEVER a normal thing to happen!!"

As she sat there stareing up into the tree branches open mouthed, And figure started to float slowly down. Kagome gasped when the figure softly hit the ground. The figure was a lady and not only that, but she was glowing! Kagome looked carefuly at what the lady was wearing. She was wearing what looked like robes a priestess would have worn more than 500 years ago!

At this point the figure opened her mouth and said to Kagome in a clear, beautiful sounding voice, "Hello Kagome. I am......."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so how was that for a cliffhanger? Well you will just have to wait for the next chapter to find out more. (; Hey at least I didn't leave it where I planned to but that would have been just plain mean. I was gonna leave it after the Just then so since I didn't you people are lucky. -nods- Well until next chapter Bye! REVIEW! Otherwise I won't put up the next chapter. (;

--**Rosey**

**P.S.-- **Oh yea! Please excuse all the mistakes. x-X Claire lost Word Pad so she can't spell check it. and I had to go through it myself. And you may not know it, but I do, and that is I am horrible at spelling.


	7. Wishing for a nap

Just Another Day  
Chapter 6-- Wishing for a nap, about to walk into a mess... literally!

"Hello Kagome. I am Midoriko."

Kagome closed her mouth, which had been open for a while now, and spoke.   
"Disregarding every other odd thing happening here, you are glowing! Why are  
you glowing? What do you want from me!" She felt a small wave of panic run  
through her. 'Oh what is going on! What could she possibly want from me?'

Midoriko responded to her previous questions, "Kagome, do not fear. I am not  
here to hurt you. I am glowing because I am no longer one of the living. I  
am a spirit." Kagome backed up a little hearing this. 'Oh great. It is no  
trick. I am not facing possible threat from a person pulling a prank on me  
but from a ghost! Wait ghost!' Midoriko then continued, "I am here to give  
you this." She then held out her hand to Kagome and a shining purplish pink  
jewel on a thin silver chain appeared in her hand. She walked over to Kagome  
and placed the chain around her neck. Kagome gasped as she saw it glow  
brighter when it was placed on her for a moment and then return to the way  
it was before. Midoriko then returned to her original place and told Kagome,

"You, Kagome, are now responsible for protecting and purifying that jewel,   
the jewel of four souls." Kagome drew her eyes away from the jewel around  
her neck and looked up at Midoriko, "Purify? How do I do that? What is so  
special about this 'jewel of four souls' thing anyway?"

Midoriko answered her with the slightest smile, which would have went   
unnoticed by Kagome if she hadn't been watching Midoriko so intently waiting  
for her answers, "So I see they have hidden it from you... Well Kagome, you  
are what are called a priestess. You have powers for things like healing and  
purifying, but those powers can't be used until you have had some training.  
As for what is special about that jewel, it is up to you to discover that   
yourself, although your friend Sango may be able to help." Kagome nodded  
nervously. "Training huh? Where can I go for this training?"

"A woman named Kaede. She is an older woman and a priestess as well. It is   
your job to find her and request training. I would recommend bringing your  
friends as well. There are other people at the school she runs that could  
train them as well. You never know... what is coming for you in the future."

Kagome gave her a skeptical look, "I am guessing you know what will be   
happening...?" Midoriko turned from her then, "I can't say. It is time for  
us to part Kagome. Farewell. I will transport you to your home." She then  
muttered what Kagome thought was an incantation and a bright light  
surrounded Kagome. As the ball of light that was Kagome lifted up into the  
sky, Midoriko half-shouted up at her, "Good luck Kagome."

Switch to Miroku and InuYasha--

"When is she going to come back?" InuYasha growled throwing an empty chip  
bag along with piles of garbage now covering Kagome's floor. "Think I know?  
I know about as much as you do you know." Miroku replied kicking through one  
garbage pile in the corner looking for the remote to turn off the TV.

To Kagome's Front Yard!--

A ball of light drifted slowly down from the sky and landed on Kagome's  
front lawn. When the light faded away, Kagome was lying flat on her back in   
the grass. "Oww... Thanks for the rough landing!" she shouted at the sky.

She sat up and yawned. 'Wow I am tired... I can't wait to go to bed... and  
sleep till noon...' She thought to herself, smiling at the thought.

Kagome lifted herself up off the ground and dusted herself off. She walked  
to her doorway, digging through her pocket for her keys. As she unlocked the  
door she had one thought on her mind. Going to bed. And so she opened her  
door, Forgetting all about Miroku and InuYasha waiting inside for her   
return...

--------------------------------------

WOOO! FINALLY AN UPDATE! -Calms down- Wow I finally updated. Sorry for the  
length! And the lateness... Well I have a good reason! I am doing stuff for   
the school's yearbook, which after printing out the story one more time I  
should be done. (It is only the what? 30th time? I lost count after 20...) I  
was sick one time I was trying to type it. (I got one paragraph done) and  
then... THEN... I had it almost done and it was much much longer than  
this and it was coming along really well... AND MY BROTHER BROKE MY   
FLOPPY! GRR! Well I think this is actually the best... although  
half the length... Quality over quantity right ;) -crickets chirp- Hey  
c'mon! Don't be greedy here! I am trying my best! Well that is it. Off to  
call my beta-reader! Ohhhh Claaaaire... -dials number she better answer her  
phone.. -

A few minutes later-

Ok... No luck. Oh well time to be put off more!

Rosey


	8. Garbage Bags Ahoy!

**Ok so now. Review replies:**

**  
sparklypiggy:**

**Eh yea I know about the whole speech thing. That is mostly a  
fault of mine. I type properly for most things and I forget to put in stuff   
like contractions... and sometimes I don't see the mistakes in the speech  
until I upload it and apparently the person who does the spell checking  
(-subliminalmessage-CLAIRE! -endsubliminalmessage-) misses some things (I  
have seen through where it should be thought) or changes things that  
shouldn't be changed. That is what happens when you let the computer tell  
you what to change. Just shows that I gotta read it myself before I save it  
and put it up. ;) I will try to remember to next time. And my principal  
WOULD do that. It would probably end up being this whole big scene...  
**

**Claire:**

**Yes I do make you hurry. You know why? BECAUSE YOU A SLOOOOW: p  
And I don't have to make the kind of stories that you read because I just   
don't write like that. You don't write it, you just read it when you proof  
read it. **

**((Claire: Told you. You're too good to write one ;) I'll just have  
to search for some nice slash with Sasuke. Or maybe some Hiei ones. Mmm.))  
**

**ON TO CHAPTER 7!**

**Just Another Day  
Chapter 7-- Garbage Bag Ahoy!**

As soon as Kagome stepped into the hallway leading from the doorway,  
InuYasha and Miroku came skidding out of the living room and started asking   
Kagome a barrage of questions...

"So who was that '...' person?"

"Yea what happened out there?"

"What did that person want from you?"

"Why did it take you so long?"

"Answer me first!"

"Ignore Miroku! Answer me first!"

"Hey! Answer me!"

"No me!"

"MEEEEE!"

With that Miroku and InuYasha tumbled to the floor and started wrestling   
each other for the right to ask Kagome their questions first. Kagome just  
sighed and though to herself, 'Ugh I am so tired. I am not in the mood for  
this...' She just stepped over the fighting hanyou and human and walked up  
to her room. 'Eh they will realize it sooner or later and follow me. At  
least I think they will...' She opened her door and fell face first on her  
bed and was just about to fall asleep when she heard thundering footsteps   
and two people yelling. 'And here they come... Looks like I will have to  
tell the whole story. Maybe if I fake sleep they will leave me to later...'  
Kagome didn't have a chance to come up with a real set scheme for feigning  
sleep because right after that last thought InuYasha and Miroku burst  
through the door and continued pelting her with questions.

Kagome mentally sighed and faked a snore. The two teenagers bent to look  
closer at her and seeing that she was all too obviously faking sleep, stood  
on opposite sides of her and putting their hands next to each one of her   
ears, Clapped as loud as they could. Making Kagome jump due to the fact that  
she really had been falling asleep there.

She sat up for a second looking confused at the two asking her a constant   
stream of questions and sighed, holding up a hand to silence them. It took  
the two a few minutes, but when the realized that she was waiting, they  
quickly fell silent. Kagome then put down her hand, and taking a breath  
began her story.

**--sometime later...-**

After Kagome finished, slightly out of breath, InuYasha and Miroku were  
silent for a moment. InuYasha was the first to ask a question, "So... We  
have to see this Kaede person, and we have no clue where she is. Just when  
are we supposed to go to this old hag anyway?" Kagome looked as if she just  
realized something, "Oh boy, I forgot to ask! Well it isn't like we can go  
while school is in session! They would be questioning where we are and I  
don't feel like telling the whole world about this jewel. I guess we will  
just wait until after school is out for the summer. We can always tell our  
parents we are going to be camp counselors or something." Miroku nodded and   
said, "If she wants to tell us otherwise she can always send us a note just  
like before, but something is more troubling. Why would Sango know about  
this 'Jewel of Four Souls' thing?"

Kagome just shook her head, "I don't know. We will just have to wait until  
tomorrow to ask. Until then we better get downstairs and make it look like  
we were there the whole time. My mom will be home in 30 minutes after all."  
With that Kagome started to run downstairs leaving Miroku and InuYasha to  
follow behind, InuYasha muttering, "What happened to her being tired?"   
Miroku, halfway down the stairs, suddenly remembered about the mess and  
shouted to Kagome, "Wait! We have to tell you something about..." Before he  
could finish, Kagome flung herself down on the couch, and then looked  
around.

"W-W-What happened!"

Strewn around the floor were piles upon piles of garbage. Everything from  
chip bags, to popcorn bags, to soda bottles, to juice containers, to candy  
wrappers, to instant ramen packages. (Gee I wonder who ate the ramen?)  
Kagome just looked around the room in shock. "What were you guys doing when   
I was gone? Did you eat everything in the house?" Miroku just looked around  
sheepishly. "Not everything... we left some ramen and half a bottle of  
soda..." Kagome, who had stood up to look around, collapsed on the floor at  
his words. "W-What are we going to do! We can't leave all that food gone!   
W-We are going to have to clean this place up! Then... then we will have to  
distract mom until she goes to bed keep her away from the kitchen..."

InuYasha, trying to help, said, "Maybe we can find some money and replace  
all the food?" Kagome just sighed and went into the kitchen pulling out some   
garbage bags. "What else can we do?" She then tossed Miroku and InuYasha a  
couple of bags and started to shove stuff into her own. When she had  
finished tying one bag and looked up at the two, she saw they were just  
standing there and yelled at them, "What are you just standing there for?  
We have to get cleaning!"  
**  
-many garbage bags later-  
**  
"Finally we are done..." Kagome said tossing the last bag over the porch   
steps with the rest of the garbage. InuYasha and Miroku shut the doors after  
her and they all slumped down on the floor. And not a moment too late  
because Kagome's mom walked through the door just then. She looked at the  
tired teenagers on the floor with a confused look in her eye, "What are you  
kids doing on the floor?" Miroku looked around nervously and seeing that the   
other weren't going to say anything, said the first thing on his mind. "We  
were uhh... Meditating? Yea that is it meditating!" Kagome's mom looked at  
him oddly, and just went upstairs. Miroku sighed in relief and looked at his  
friends. "Well how was the excuse?" He saw the others looking at him like he  
was insane. Miroku just said in reply to the looks on their faces, "Hey at  
least I tried unlike you people!"

**Ok so there was Chapter 7. At least I uploaded it faster than last time! Yay  
for me! -victory pose- Well it is still shorter than I would have liked  
(three word pad pages), but it is better than nothing. Now as soon as I get  
a hold of Claire I will post it up for all to read:)**

**--Rosey!**


	9. Store Trip

Ok... -is kind of frustrated- I am typing this for the second time... because my dad was being a meanie puff and closed it off without saving out of spite... because I was watching something on Green Day on TV and wouldn't let him watch his show. (But he made up for it by looking into tickets for something that I want to see) So here I am AGAIN. Trying to rehabilitate Just Another Day. If I get reviews I will keep it going... otherwise into dormancy it goes again.

**Just Another Day **

**Chapter 8 **

**Store Trip**

Kagome sat by her mom's bedroom door listening. Eventually a light snoring was heard coming from the room. Kagome sighed from relief. 'Finally... Now we can get going without worrying about mom waking up. Thank you sound sleepers.' Kagome then crept downstairs and grabbed her bag that had the money she had been saving for the next time that she went out with InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku. Then, after quickly checking under the seats of the chairs and couch and grabbing any fallen money that was there (Note; I don't know how yen works and I don't want to use American ammounts, no money ammounts will be stated) went outside to sit on her front steps and wait for Miroku and InuYasha to find all the money that they can.

The two boys finally came over to her and dumped out their pockets in front of her. She started counting the money and when she was mid-way through InuYasha's money, pulled out a rater dusty paperclip and held it up in front of him. "Um... InuYasha... I don't think this will be worth much.." she laughed. He grinned and shrugged. "I just grabbed everything underneath the couch. That musta came with it." She laughed again and flicked it at his head.

She finished counting it and announced, "I think we should have enough! Cmon lets get going." They all stood up and hurried off to the store.

**inthestoreafewminuteslater**

When they got into the store Kagome grabbed a cart. "Here Miroku. You can push this." She said pushing the cart towards him. InuYasha smiled at not being forced to push a cart when Kagome grabbed another cart and pushed it towards him. "And InuYasha, You can push this one!" InuYasha looked at her disbelieveingly. "Why two carts?" Kagome glared at him. "Why two carts? Maybe because we need to replace a whole house worth of food! We will be lucky if we don't need three!" InuYasha shook his head, "Alright. Alright. I get it. Bet we didn't eat EVERYTHING. There is still a thing of ramen left." Kagome just gave him a skeptical look while Miroku snickered.

Kagome took out a list of things that were originally in the house and directed the two pigs down the aisles grabbing the things off the shelves that she needed. By the time they were done both carts were full. They went up to the cashier and started piling up the food they bought on the counter. The cashier looked very confused at how much they were buying and was shocked to find that they actually had enough for all the food. After they grabbed the meager ammount of change they had left they rushed out and headed home.

**rightonback**

They had just heaved the last bag into the house and collapsed onto the floor in a heap sighing in unison. "Finally we are done..." Miroku puffed. Kagome giggled slightly. "Not quite. Now we have to put everything away and where it was. Hope you guys know because I am not sure of everything." InuYasha sighed. "How do you not know ? It is your own house!"

"Hey you expect me to memorize the order of the things on the shelves?"

----

Yea so that is a filler chapter. I am just trying to bring it back like I said. Please Please Please review people ;-; no one has been reviewing any of my stories recently. and I am getting worried. What am I doing wrong! (This was finished on a different day then when I started it by the way.)

-- **Rosey 8/29**


End file.
